


Day Four: Deputy

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: In which Blaine pays his husband's bail





	Day Four: Deputy

At least the police station didn’t smell weird. The last time Blaine had to pick Sam up from his drunken “adventures” the police station had been relatively empty and had reeked of vomit and weed. Thankfully, Sam hadn’t been high nor covered in his own throw up. 

Blaine signed the papers and paid the deputy the small bail. The female deputy led Blaine down to the jail cells. 

“Tell me it was worth it,” Blaine says.

“It wasn’t worth it.” 

Blaine chuckles. The deputy unlocks the cell and Kurt hugs Blaine instantly. 

“Thank you for paying my bail,” he says. “I love you.” 

“What else are husbands for? If I’m not going to bail you out of jail, who will?” 

The pair exits the police station when Blaine finally asks, “Can you explain why you were jailed on a Tuesday night when you are completely sober?” 

“I wasn’t completely sober five hours ago when I was arrested.” 

“I’m sorry about that, I would’ve been here sooner had I not been on stage.” 

“I know, I was fine. At least I was alone.” Kurt gets into the car and clicks his seatbelt on. “I think there would’ve been more trouble had I had company in that cell.” 

“Usually Sam makes friends with the guys in his cells.” 

“I was never good at making friends.” 

Blaine starts the car but leans over the center console. “You have me.” 

“You have to be my friend. I’m pretty sure it was in your vows,” Kurt jokes. 

Blaine smiles and kisses his husband. “Oh, by the way—I love you too.”


End file.
